


Drabblezeit

by theskew



Series: Drabbles aus Münster [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, Dare, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Unintentional coming out, Unrequited Love, just a little, with a little comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Ich habe mehr oder weniger spaßeshalber den Post "send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble" auf tumblr gerebloggt und dabei sind ein paar mehr oder weniger ernstzunehmende Drabbles entstanden, die auf tumblr weitaus schneller verloren gehen würden als hier. :)(zum Post auf livejournal (folgt))





	1. Prompt 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P12  
>  **Prompt:** _Nr. 36: "I wish I could hate you"_  
>  **POV:** Thiel  
>  **Genre:** Angst, Drabble, Drama, Slash  
>  **Episodenbezug:** Bezug zu "Feierstunde"  
>  **Warnungen:** Hm... Die fast-Schlussszene von "Feierstunde" eben.  
>  **Länge:** 300 Wörter  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 18.04.17  
>  **A/N:** Für allmyworldsastage!

 

 

Ich sehe dir ins Gesicht. Es ist regungslos, so entspannt, als würdest du schlafen.

Ganz ruhig. Zu ruhig. Die Brille verrutscht und die Augen geschlossen. Keine Regung.

Ich setze mich zu dir.

Sieht so der Tod aus?

Nein, sage ich mir. Ich kenne den Tod, der Tod ist anders.

Vielleicht rede ich mir das auch ein. Wahrscheinlich sogar.

Weißt du eigentlich, wie intensiv wir nach diesem Lieferwagen gesucht haben? Alle Fahrzeuge waren unterwegs und haben Ausschau gehalten und ich bin verrückt geworden, weil ich nichts tun konnte. Untätig sein musste. Nur dasitzen und hoffen, dass irgendjemand diesen blöden Wagen findet. Und jetzt bin ich hier, bei dir, und alles kocht hoch. Wir hatten Streit, natürlich hatten wir Streit, wir haben immer Streit. Und verdammt, jetzt gerade wünsche ich mir, dich hassen zu können, mit dir nichts zu tun haben zu wollen, weil es verdammt noch mal so viel leichter wäre, aber es geht nicht. Ich kann dich nicht hassen. Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn du mir nichts bedeuten würdest, wenn du mir egal wärst, aber das bist du nicht, das bist du ganz und gar nicht.

Verdammte Scheiße!

Ich bin wie in Trance, als ich dich schüttle, auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Lebenszeichen. Dir Ohrfeigen gebe, denn vielleicht hilft es ja etwas, aber ich habe keine Kraft. Würde mich wundern, wenn du davon etwas spürst.

Ich lasse von dir ab. Irgendwie ist mein Sichtfeld verschwommen, aber ich spüre keine Tränen. Ich will dich hassen, verdammt! Und doch bedeutest du mir so viel, viel mehr, als man erwarten würde.

 

Dann sehe ich deine Augen zucken, ganz leicht nur, aber doch sichtbar, und in dem Moment weiß ich, alles wird gut.

Irgendwann wird alles gut, und jetzt ist es mir doch ganz recht, dass ich dich liebe und nicht hasse.

 

 


	2. Prompt 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P6  
>  **Prompt:** _Nr. 13: "Kiss me."_  
>  **POV:** Thiel  
>  **Genre:** Drabble, Humor, Slash  
>  **Warnungen:** keine!  
>  **Länge:** 600 Wörter  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 20.04.17  
>  **A/N:** Für itsannyholmes auf tumblr!

 

 

„Küssen Sie mich.“

 

Thiel sah ihn verstört an. „Bitte?!“

 

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört, Thiel. Küssen Sie mich.“

 

Thiel runzelte die Stirn. „Sie lassen sich wirklich so provozieren? Von… von _dem_?“

 

„Ich bitte Sie.“ Boerne machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Herr Doktor Jansen ist ein guter Mitarbeiter meines Institutes und wir haben lediglich gewettet.“

 

„Gewettet?“ Thiel schnaubte. „Darum, ob Sie sich trauen, jemanden zu küssen?“

 

„Einen Mann zu küssen.“

 

„Vergessen Sie’s!“ Thiel wollte sich an Boerne vorbeidrängen, aber Boerne hielt ihn zurück. „Ich machs nicht, Boerne! Keine Chance! Suchen Sie sich jemand anderes für Ihre Spielchen!“

 

Boerne sah ihn triumphierend an. „In Ordnung, dann küsse ich Sie.“

 

Schneller als Thiel gucken konnte, lagen Boernes Lippen auch schon auf seinen, ganz flüchtig, und noch ehe er reagieren konnte, waren sie schon wieder verschwunden.

 

„Jetzt reichts aber!“, zeterte er los. „Haben Sie sie noch alle?!“

 

Bevor Boerne antworten konnte, mischte sich Jansen ein. „Das zählt nicht, Boerne. Das war doch kein Kuss, oder küssen Sie etwa nur so?“

Die Runde, die sich um sie gebildet hatte, lachte.

 

Thiel spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Verdammter Mist!

 

Unschlüssig sah er Boerne an, dem die Situation inzwischen ebenfalls mehr als unangenehm war, auch wenn er versuchte, es zu überspielen. Thiel wollte ihn nicht küssen, wirklich nicht. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt und vor allem nicht aufgrund einer verdammten Wette! Aber wenn es jetzt schon hieß, Boerne und er hätten sich geküsst, dann konnte man das auch gleich richtig machen. War eh zu spät jetzt.

 

Bestimmt griff er nach Boernes Krawatte, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Richtig diesmal, nicht nur so ein bisschen.

Boerne seufzte ganz leise und Thiel schloss die Augen.

 

Moment.

Hatte er nicht eigentlich wütend sein wollen?

Er ließ seine Finger kurz auf der Seite von Boernes Oberschenkel liegen, bevor er eilig den Kuss löste und sich bemühte, so unbeeindruckt wie möglich auszusehen.

 

„Haben wir’s dann?“, brummte er unwillig und sah in die Runde, mit einem Blick, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Er wandte sich an Boerne. „ _Herr Professor_ , kann ich Sie mal kurz sprechen?“

Ihm war durchaus bewusst, was für Assoziationen es zuließ, wenn er jetzt mit Boerne vor die Tür verschwand, aber das war ihm gerade ziemlich egal.

Boerne sah ihn nachdenklich an, folgte ihm dann aber ohne Protest aus dem Raum.

 

Thiel wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, und fuhr dann wütend zu Boerne herum, der instinktiv einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?!“, schimpfte er los. „Offensichtlicher geht es wohl nicht? Willst du-“

 

„Frank.“ Boerne legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und Thiel sah ihn an, völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Entschuldige.“ Boerne sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. „Ich habe mich provozieren lassen.“

 

Thiel schnaubte. „Das hab ich gemerkt.“

 

Boerne sah verlegen zur Seite. „So schlimm wird es doch wohl nicht sein?“

 

„Boerne, du hast mich vor versammelter Belegschaft geküsst. Zweimal. Und das da drin“, er gestikulierte wild in Richtung Tür, „sind Polizisten. Menschen, die darauf trainiert sind, Körpersprache zu erkennen. Wie schlimm wird es wohl sein?!“

 

„Das… Frank, das wollte ich nicht.“ Boerne sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Entschuldige.“

 

Thiel sah in Richtung Tür und traf dann Boernes Blick. „Ist okay“, murmelte er. „Irgendwann musste es ja rauskommen.“

 

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Boerne sah ihn ratlos an.

 

Thiel schmunzelte. „Weiter wie bisher. Aber wir leugnen es nicht.“

 

Boerne lächelte zurück. Anstatt zu antworten, zog er Thiel zu sich und in einen vorsichtigen Kuss.

 

 

Ein paar Minuten später drückte Thiel die Tür zum Saal auf.

„Nach Ihnen.“ Er grinste. „ _Herr Professor._ “

 

 


	3. Prompt 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P6  
>  **Prompt:** _Prompt 01: "Come over here and make me."_  
>  **POV:** Thiel  
>  **Genre:** Drabble, Humor, Slash  
>  **Länge:** 300 Wörter  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 21.04.17  
>  **A/N:** Für allmyworldsastage!

 

 

„Wenn nun allerdings die Platzwunde am Kopf schon früher zugefügt wurde“, überlegte Thiel, „dann -“

 

„Was sie mit absoluter Sicherheit wurde und was Sie wüssten, wenn Sie den Obduktionsbericht gelesen hätten!“, fuhr Boerne dazwischen.

 

„- Dann ist sicher, dass wir nach einer anderen Tatwaffe suchen müssen.“, beendete Thiel seinen Satz.

 

„Auch das ist im Bericht vermerkt“, warf Boerne überheblich ein.

 

Thiel seufzte. „Und nach dieser Waffe wird selbstverständlich bereits gesucht.“

 

„Gut. Sie suchen eine Schusswaffe, eine Pistole, die -“

 

Thiel platzte der Kragen. „Jetzt halten Sie endlich Ihre nervige Klappe!“, fuhr er Boerne unwirsch an. „Das hier ist gerade wichtig!“

 

Boerne sah ihn an, erst nachdenklich und dann entschlossen. „Bringen Sie mich doch dazu“, sagte er lapidar.

 

„…Wie bitte?“ Thiel glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Boerne, was…“ Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden.

 

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden.“ Boerne straffte die Schultern. „Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich schweige, müssen Sie auch etwas dafür tun.“

 

Thiel wollte wütend werden, wirklich, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran. Vielleicht Boernes Blick, vielleicht auch die Tatsache, dass er Boerne seit einiger Zeit gar nicht mehr so richtig böse sein konnte.

Er schluckte schwer und sah dann in Boernes Augen, die herausfordernd funkelten.

 

„Ich soll Sie also zum Schweigen bringen?“, vergewisserte er sich leise, ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen.

 

„In der Tat.“ Boerne nickte und sah ihn provozierend an. „Wobei ich ja bezweifle, dass Sie zu derartigen Leistungen überhaupt fähig sind. Ja, wenn ich mir Sie so ansehe, dann bin ich regelrecht sicher, dass Sie mir weder geistig noch körperlich das Wasser reichen können. Wortwörtlich, ja, aber –“

 

„Boerne!“, fuhr Thiel ihn an. „Ruhe jetzt, oder –“

 

„Wenn die Herren dann so gütig wären, ihre Eheprobleme für den Moment zu ignorieren?“ Frau Klemm sah die beiden Männer missbilligend an. „Wir befinden uns schließlich immer noch in einer Pressekonferenz.“

 

 


	4. Prompt 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** P...6?  
>  **Prompt:** _Nr. 05: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"_  
>  **POV:** Thiel  
>  **Genre:** Drabble, Drama..? Slash.  
>  **Warnungen:** Läuft halt nicht immer alles rund, ne...  
>  **Länge:** 800 Wörter  
>  **Originalpostingdatum:** 23.04.17  
>  **A/N:** Für einen lieben Anon auf tumblr!  
>  Manchmal sagt mein Kopf, ich solle die Charaktere ein klein wenig leiden lassen. Und wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich dem nicht nachgäbe? :D

 

 

„Ah, Boerne!“ Thiels Herz machte einen Hüpfer, wie in letzter Zeit immer, wenn er Boerne sah.

Er lächelte.

„Sagen Sie, wollen Sie nicht zum Abendessen rüberkommen?“

Kein ‚Ich habe aus Versehen zu viel gekocht.‘ Kein ‚Oh, mir fehlt zufälligerweise eine Zutat.‘ Das hatten sie schon vor einer ganzen Weile aufgegeben. Inzwischen traf man sich, um eben beisammen zu sein, und das fand Thiel eine durchaus begrüßenswerte Entwicklung.

Einladend öffnete er seine Wohnungstür etwas weiter.

Dann erst fiel ihm Boernes Anzug ins Auge.

Das war kein typischer Boerne-Anzug. Das war ein Boerne-Ausgeh-Anzug. Viel zu fein für den Feierabend.

Thiel runzelte die Stirn.

„Haben Sie heute noch was vor?“, fragte er ungläubig. Es war Freitag und der Freitag war schon seit Monaten ihr gemeinsamer Tag. Zwar ohne jede Absprache, aber in der letzten Zeit hatte es keinen Freitag gegeben, den sie nicht gemeinsam verbracht hatten, unabhängig von Stress oder anderen Faktoren. Und heute wollte Boerne weg?

 

„In der Tat, mein lieber Thiel“, erklärte Boerne freudig.

 

Thiel spürte einen leichten Stich in seiner Brust.

 

„Ich bin für heute Abend mit Frau Doktor Martens zum Diner verabredet. Eine wunderbare Frau.“ Er lächelte Thiel an.

Thiel schaffte es nicht, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten.

 

Er räusperte sich.„Sie haben also ein… Date?“, vergewisserte er sich ungläubig. _Mann, Boerne, du Arsch!_ , hätte er am liebsten geschrien. _Ich dachte, zwischen uns… Ich dachte, wir…_

Wie auch immer. War ja jetzt eh egal.

 

„Wenn Sie es so nennen wollen…“ Boerne strahlte noch immer. „Ja, dann habe ich heute Abend wohl ein Date.“

 

Es war, als würden Boernes Worte fest werden, sobald sie seinen Mund verließen, und als würden sich diese materialisierten Worte unangespitzt durch Thiels Brustkorb bohren.

Er schluckte schwer.

 

„Na dann…“ Oh je, seine Stimme hatte auch schon mal fester geklungen. „Dann will ich Sie mal nicht weiter aufhalten.“

 

Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Moment mal. Sie sind doch nicht etwa… eifersüchtig?“, fragte er, und die Ungläubigkeit in seiner Stimme hätte Thiel um ein Haar umgeworfen.

 

Thiel schaffte es nicht, Boerne in die Augen zu sehen. „Nein“, presste er leise heraus, „natürlich nicht.“

Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde größer.

Thiel fühlte sich so, als stünde ihm die Eifersucht auf die Stirn geschrieben, als würde sie wie eine Aura um ihn herum pulsieren, gelbgrün und ekelhaft. Als müsste Boerne ihn nicht mal ansehen, um zu spüren, was Sache war. So offensichtlich. Viel zu offensichtlich, aber nicht mehr zu ändern, jetzt, da Boerne diesen wunden Punkt getroffen und die Blase zum Platzen gebracht hatte.

Eigentlich dürfte es jetzt nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis Boerne einen seiner blöden Kommentare ablassen würde. Irgendetwas sagen, sich über Thiel lustig machen, wie immer eben. Nur um ihn dann stehen zu lassen und zu seinem blöden Date mit seiner blöden Freundin zu verschwinden.

 

Boerne sagte nichts. Die Stille wurde drückend.

 

„Kommen Sie nicht zu spät?“, schleuderte Thiel ihm entgegen.

 

„Äh.“ Boerne sah an sich herab und dann geradewegs in Thiels Augen und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass Boerne spätestens jetzt wirklich alle seine Gefühle sehen konnte, in ihm lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch. Boerne hatte Thiels Maske zerschlagen, mit denselben Worten, die gerade in Thiels Brustkorb steckten, und Thiel hatte nicht die Kraft, jetzt noch irgendwas zurückzuhalten.

 

Aber Boerne sagte nur „Ja, richtig“ und wünschte Thiel einen schönen Abend, bevor er schwungvoll aus der Haustüre verschwand.

 

Thiel wurde erst aus seiner Trance gerissen, als er den Motor von Boernes Auto hörte. Schweigend sammelte er auf, was von seiner Maske übrig war – vielleicht konnte man das ja noch kleben, irgendwie – und schlich dann zurück in seine Wohnung, holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich dann geradewegs auf sein Sofa.

 

Und dann kamen die Gedanken. Daran, dass Boerne jetzt weg war.

 

Thiel hatte schlicht und ergreifend zu lange gewartet. Zu lange nicht den nächsten Schritt gewagt, und jetzt war Boerne eben wieder vom Markt. So war das halt.

War ja nicht so, als hätte er wenig Zeit gehabt, nein. Monate waren das gewesen, Jahre sogar. Und Thiel hatte den Status Quo als solchen akzeptiert, ohne zu sehen, dass es gar keinen Status Quo gab, sondern nur etwas, das im Raum schwebte und das irgendwie gefasst werden wollte. Eingefangen. Dieses Einfangen hatte er versäumt und nun war es weg, hatte sich aufgelöst. Es hatte so lange zwischen ihnen geschwebt und Thiel hatte nie verstanden, dass er etwas tun musste, um es dort zu behalten.

 

Verdammter Mist.

 

Und jetzt?

 

Boerne war weg, daran war nichts mehr zu rütteln.

 

Thiel beschloss, erst mal nichts zu machen. Was denn auch. Und darüber, wie es weiter ging, konnte er sich immer noch später Gedanken machen.

 

 

Irgendwann, als er im Labyrinth seiner Gedanken weder vor noch zurück wusste, schlief er ein, mitten auf dem Sofa, die dritte Bierflasche noch halbvoll vor sich stehend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich habe ein Fix-it versprochen... *seufz* Das kommt auch noch, keine Sorge! Nur... eben noch nicht jetzt, weil mir das RL gerade einen ganz, ganz großen Strich durch sämtliche Rechnungen macht. Meh.


	5. Prompt 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titel:** Abendstimmung  
>  **Rating:** P6  
>  **Team:** Rapunzel  
>  **Schreibaufgabe:** genau 500 Wörter [fürs Team]  
>  **tumblr-Prompt:** Nr. 12: _"I think we need to talk."_  
>  **Genre:** Drabble, Pre-Slash  
>  **Länge:** 500 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** ca. 30 min  
>  **A/N:** Nach laaaaanger Wartezeit... hier die Fortsetzung zum letzten Drabble. :) Und außerdem das letzte Drabble für diese Sammlung!

 

 

Ein lautes, störendes Geräusch riss Thiel aus einem Schlaf, der ohnehin nicht sehr erholsam gewesen war. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. Kurz vor zwei. Na super.  
Damit hatte sich auch gleich die Frage geklärt, wer denn auf der anderen Seite der Klingel stand. Wobei das in den meisten Fällen sowieso die gleiche Person war.  
  
Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. Boerne, ausgerechnet. Der Mann, den er von allen Menschen jetzt gerade am allerwenigsten sehen wollte.  
  
Es klingelte erneut. Thiel stellte sich schlafend. Sollte der doch zurück in seine Wohnung gehen und sich woanders ausheulen, weil sein Date nicht gut gelaufen war, verdammt!  
  
Die Klingel tönte ein drittes Mal. Konnte der nicht ein Mal Ruhe geben, wenn ihm klar gemacht wurde, dass er gerade nicht erwünscht war?  
  
Er horchte auf. Es wäre Zeit für ein erneutes Klingeln gewesen, aber da kam nichts. Sollte Boerne am Ende doch ein Einsehen gehabt haben...?  
Im selben Moment begann ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür.  
Unfassbar.  
  
Wutentbrannt sprang Thiel auf und riss die Tür mehr auf, als dass er sie öffnete.  
  
„Boerne, verdammt! Was-“ Er zwang sich dazu, leiser zu sprechen, obwohl Boerne sicher schon das halbe Haus aufgeweckt hatte. „Was wollen Sie?!“  
Wütend blickte er in Boernes erschrocken aufgerissene Augen.  
  
Boerne räusperte sich.  
  
„Thiel...“, flüsterte er leise. „Ich glaube, wir müssen reden.“  
  
Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich glaube nicht.“  
  
„Doch.“ Boernes Blick wurde... so, wie Thiel ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Flehend. Verletzlich. „Bitte.“  
  
Das ‚Bitte‘ hätte ihn ja beinahe aus dem Konzept gebracht, aber so einfach kam der feine Herr Professor nicht durch. Diesmal nicht.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht worüber“, gab er gleichgültig zurück und war drauf und dran, die Tür zu schließen, als Boerne seinen Fuß in den Türrahmen stellte.  
  
Thiel funkelte ihn an. „Es ist zwei Uhr nachts! Lassen Sie mich verdammt noch mal endlich schlafen!“  
  
„Thiel, bitte! Es geht um heute Abend! Also, um gestern Abend, wenn man bedenkt, dass es schon—“ Er unterbrach sich. „Wie auch immer. Lassen Sie mich rein?“  
  
„Ich will nicht über Ihr Date sprechen, Boerne, wann kapieren Sie das endlich? Ich will jetzt gar nicht mit Ihnen sprechen!“ Dass der aber auch nie merkte, wann es zu viel war.  
  
„Aber ich mit Ihnen! Thiel, Sie wissen, dass ich Sie nicht um diese Zeit stören würde, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre!“  
  
Thiel schnaubte.  
  
„Thiel.“ Boerne straffte die Schultern. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Und ich möchte Ihnen erklären, was dieser Abend war, denn ein Date war es gewiss nicht. Und...“ Er zögerte. „Und vielleicht können wir ja den Freitag diese Woche auf Samstag verschieben.“  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Thiel verstanden hatte, was Boerne ihm sagen wollte. Dann zog er die Tür ein Stückchen auf.  
  
Boerne schluckte. „Darf ich reinkommen?“  
  
Thiel sah ihm in die Augen. Das hier war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen Boerne zuließ, dass er seine Emotionen sah. In ihnen las. Und in Boernes Blick war diesmal wirklich einiges zu lesen. Hoffnung. Sorge. Anspannung.  
  
Thiel nickte.

 

 


End file.
